Rogue Agent
by cielito lindo
Summary: Trained from birth to be one of the deadliest assassins known to man, Sakura ran away from the program. Years later, her decision would come to haunt her.
1. Prologue

**CL: **Hey guys. Sorry that I totally disappeared off the face of the planet for awhile. I've been swamped with research papers. Did you know that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle totally found university life boring and that the inspiration for the character _S_herlock Holmes was actually based on one of his professors? Anyway this is a new story I've been working on. Don't worry, I'll update my other ones. Anyway, enjoy. (hopefully..) Oh yeah, I don't own CCS.

* * *

It was a cool summer night in Kosovo. Seven years ago from today, four teenagers stepped off the train from Skopje into Pristina. They were simply teenagers to all they passed by, probably on their first trip to this side of Europe. There were two girls and two boys.

No one paid attention to them.

No one remembered them.

That was the people's fault. If they paid a little more attention, then— well, they would have solved the murder of Vladimir Chermenko, the most influential drug dealer in Eastern Europe.

It was for the better that no one noticed.

That was the teenagers' specialty. Stealth.

They were good at everything else, of course. Hand to hand combat, shooting, knives and daggers, and but not limited to, bomb making.

They were sixteen at their first major mission. There were many more to come. This mission was crucial. It tested their competency. The mission tested if they were cut out to be field agents.

They all passed with flying colors. As expected. At eighteen, they were given a choice on whether they wanted to stay a field agent or quit the program. They all agreed, except for one.

Yes, one did not agree,

She was forced to agree, but she refused.

They underestimated her. If there was one skill the girl naturally possessed, it would be her ability to run away. She was a runner. She had been running for the past seven years.

To the International Organization for Protection, she was a loose string that they tried to tie up. But after years of failure, they simply gave up and cut her off.

To the IOP, she was damaged goods.

To others that knew her, she was a rogue agent.

* * *

So whatcha think??? PLEASE REVIEW (say that with gollum's voice. Gollum's that freaky guy from Lord of the Rings right?)


	2. A Hostage Situation

**CL: **Chapter One. Read and then when you're done, please review.

* * *

"Miss Watanabe," a little fourth grade girl called as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Nanami, what is it?" Miss Watanabe asked.

"There's a black van parked outside, and big guys are coming this way!" Nanami panicked.

Miss Watanabe swore under her breath. _Great, just what I want on my resume, a hostage situation._

It had been a breezy November afternoon. There were twelve children in the room with Miss Watanabe. All of them were serving detention. All of them had different reasons. The children had been released half an hour early today for festival preparations in the town square. Everyone in school was gone, except for Miss Watanabe and the twelve naughty children.

Katsumi Watanabe never expected strange men to hold her hostage in a room filled with twelve year olds. Katsumi never expected to hold her hostage, ever. She quickly and stealthily looked out the window, only to find that what Nanami said was true and then some. These men were not only huge, the men were also _armed_.

She estimated thirty seconds before the men would reach the classroom. Detention was located on the second floor of the school building. There were too many factors involved. She could not have been able to safely escape the building with twelve children and no weapon. Her safest bet was to be held hostage and find a way to give herself up to these goons in exchange for the release of the children. She dug through her purse and found her cell phone. She dialed the numbers and hung up.

_Twenty-five seconds._

"Okay kids, the best thing for you all to do is remain calm and quiet."

_Twenty-one seconds._

"Only speak to them when you are addressed. Do not cry and do not agitate them. Let me do all the talking."

_Twelve seconds._

She paused for a moment, letting the fourth graders soak up her words.

_Ten seconds._

"Does everyone understand me?" she asked. The students nodded. "Good."

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

**Bam! **The door swung open.**  
**

"Nobody move! You are all held hostage until we get what we want."

* * *

OOH! That was a little intense. What happens next? Review then when I feel happy enough, I'll post it.


	3. Faults in the System

**C.L:** Okay this is a lot longer than the others so please enjoy :D

* * *

Five years ago, there was a little three-year-old girl. She was sweet, and had this tiny giggle. She was a tiny little girl with wavy brown hair all the way to her shoulders. She had these beautiful blue eyes that were the picture of innocence.

Little Brown Hair and Blue Eyes had only one friend. Her friend was eighteen years old, a woman. This woman had rescued Little Brown Hair and Blue eyes from a fire. The little girl's family had died in the accident and the woman was her only friend.

The woman took care of the child for days. She eventually had to send the child into an orphanage, but she promised to visit as much as she can. And she did

Until one day...

* * *

"What do you mean you have a message from her?" asked a woman with amethyst eyes.

"I'm saying I have a message from her," replied a man with amber eyes nonchalantly.

"Let me see that," the woman started toward the amber-eyed man. She took his iPhone, stared at the glossy screen for thirteen and a half seconds, and dropped the phone. Luckily the man caught it before it fell to the ground.

"What was that?" he yelled. "Do you know how long I waited in line for this phone? Three hours! Three _long_ hours. "

"Sorry Li," the girl apologized, "it's— its just that— its— have you shown this to Eriol yet?"

"Yeah I have."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Tomoyo, I don't know okay?" Li answered with much irritation present in his voice.

"You know what you're supposed to do," Tomoyo said more as a statement than a question.

"The bigger issue is that if I even want to help."

"What did Eriol say?" Tomoyo asked.

Li remained silent, but a scowl formed on his face. Tomoyo smiled, victorious. "You know that we're a team right?" she started, "and we agreed to all group decisions by voting. So if Eriol says yes, and I say yes, then we're helping Sa— her. That's final."

Li sighed. He raised his hands up in defeat, "Fine, I'll do it. I'll help her. Happy?"

"Li, it was five years ago, build a damn bridge and get over it."

"Yes, cause I'm just supposed to forget the betrayal. The fact that she tried to kill me is something that I should just throw out the window."

"Uh, newsflash, you tried to kill her too. And what are you? A girl or something, because you're sounding just like one right now."

"Shut up Daidouji."

"Oh, so we're using that tone now. Well _Li_, if you just left her alone, she wouldn't have tried to kill you. But no! You had to be all high and mighty, and just had to accept an assignment unconditionally. You know, you shouldn't have listened to Amamiya. We all know he's a bastard! But you trusted the devil. So Li, this is all your fault. It's your fault why you hate her so much. Sakura had a reason for her actions, I'm sure of it. I'm pretty sure her reasons were noble for her to decline the offer. So Li, again, build a damn bridge and get over it!" Tomoyo screamed at him.

"I'm sorry," Li said very quietly. Not quietly enough for Tomoyo to not hear, though.

"A little louder please."

"I'm sorry. I'll help her," Li said defeated.

"How do those words taste coming out of your mouth?" Tomoyo asked with a smirk.

"Like turpentine."

* * *

Katsumi Watanabe was alone in the room with twelve children and two armed men. From what she observed peeking out the window a minute and a half ago, there were at least ten henchmen that came out of the unmarked van outside. _There's probably another van out back and to the sides. _She could take on these two men, but the children's safety was her number one priority. _Why are there so many guys here? And why won't they tell me what they want? What's going on?_

_

* * *

_

"Eriol, do you know where she is?" Tomoyo asked right after her discussion with Li.

"Yeah, it's just half an hour from here actually. She's locked up. There's at least five men on patrol on each side of Tomoeda's elementary school campus. I don't know why she's in there, though. I also don't know why she can't get out herself. If there was one thing Sakura was excellent at, it would be escaping."

"Wait, she's in Tomoeda? You examined the location already?" Tomoyo asked bewildered.

"Yeah, like an hour ago."

Tomoyo stared at him. A nervous tick appeared on her face.

"Eriol, do you have an exact location of where she is?" asked Li.

"Yeah, it seems like she's on the second floor, that's where security was tightest. There are a lot of armed men at the school. Listen, we need to devise a plan of action quickly."

"Eriol," Tomoyo called as she recovered from the fact that she was not informed fast enough, "do you think there's a computer in the room that she's in?"

"Good idea, I'll hack into the school's server and find what room she's in."

Eriol began typing away on his laptop. The team, which consisted of Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji, were currently at Eriol's Victorian Manor, just outside of Tokyo.

"Got it," Eriol's triumphant said. There was a long pause. "Crap."

"What is it?" both Li and Tomoyo asked.

"There are children in the room."

A gasp came out of Tomoyo's mouth. Syaoran's blood began to boil. He swore under his breath.

Minutes later, a car was seen speeding through the streets. It would reach Tomoeda in about ten minutes.

* * *

Detention was quiet. Little Nanami, was stuck here with all the sixth graders because her older brother was in detention. It was family policy that both of them walk home together. _Stupid Kai! I'm stuck here all because of him. Stupid idiot! _She was devising ways of how to torture her brother when she happened to glance out the window. A black van suddenly stopped in front of the school. Men started coming out of the van. She had told Miss Watanabe what she saw. She was scared to death. These men were huge.

Words were floating in midair. She couldn't absorb what Miss Watanabe was instructing the class to do. All she knew was that they were in danger and that there was no way out. _Am I going to die?_

_

* * *

_**CL: **So how was that? did y'all like? Please review. No seriously review. Don't just visit actually press the button and type a couple of words on your opinion of the story. Please and thank you :D

oh yeah thanks to lovelessblackwings for the review. thanks. thanks. thanks. I made it a tad longer. hope you likey. It's at least 500 words longer. I'll make my next one even longer.


	4. Plans

**C.L: Hey guys! This is the next chapter. Sorry for the long waited update. Please REVIEW**

* * *

_Why did I not listen to her?_

_

* * *

_

"SYAORAN!" Tomoyo called, but Li didn't pay attention to her as he stepped out of the SUV and made his way to the Tomoeda Elementary campus. He walked with purpose; A plan— eh, not so much. He had already decided to become a hero. How he was going to accomplish such a feat was just a technicality.

Tomoyo slapped her forehead. "When is he ever going to learn, huh, Eriol?"

"I'd say never," Eriol replied.

"They had better kiss and make up or else I am going to kill Li myself."

* * *

He made up his mind. Walk to the building, shoot whomever he needed to shoot and save the day. Did he want Sakura Kinomoto to pay hell? Of course he did. Did he want to get her back? That was still a gray area.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" one of the men asked Li.

Syaoran was somewhat startled. Of course he wasn't going to be the hero that easy.

"I'm here to pick up my girlfriend. She hasn't called and she's not answering her cell phone. We were supposed to have dinner tonight," Li tried to explain to the man.

The guard picked him up, "You're coming with me." Li protested and was knocked out cold.

_Li, don't leave me..._

_Li, don't leave me..._

_Li, don't leave me..._

_Li, don't leave me..._

_Syaoran..._

Sakura's voice ran through Syaoran's mind. It was a dream, really. Sakura was never vulnerable. If there were a weaker being, it would be him.

But his mind was playing tricks on him again. All he ever felt the past three years was this sense of regret. He should have never decided to prove himself worthy.

Somehow his location changed. He already didn't know where he was before, and now, he was even more clueless.

She stood there by the cherry blossom tree. He had finally tracked her down. It took months, no, a year to trace her. She was always five steps ahead. He should have known. Eriol and Tomoyo refused to help him find her. They knew better.

He had forgotten his mission as soon as he had seen her. Her hair moved with the breeze. Her white dress ruffled in the wind.

He was three feet away from her when she asked him to stop.

"Li, we both know I can't go back. If I do, I'm never going to see you again. It's not worth it." She had said it all softly, barely audible.

"I can't come back without you," he replied to her.

"Yes, you can."

She slowly turned to him, pulled out a gun and shot him.

Syaoran woke up in a classroom.

"You're finally awake," a woman said.

"_Unh._ Where am I?"

"Tomoeda Elementary. Second floor. Detention room," she answered him.

Syaoran tried to sit up. He shook his head a bit and blinked a few times. "Wait, you're not Sakura."

"No shit Sherlock. You must be Syaoran. And what exactly is your plan? How you gonna get us all out of here?"

"Do you even know why they're here?" Li asked.

"No, isn't that what you're here for?"

"I thought I was just here to do the rescuing. But apparently, you don't want me here so, I should just go."

"I never said anything about not wanting you here. I'm saying get us out of here and find Sakura. When you do find her, tell her I need an extra five hundred thousand in my account," said the woman. "And a vacation to the Bahamas."

Li made an annoyed face. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Katsumi Watanabe. Now are you gonna get us out or not?"

"Patience," he told her. "Hey guys, do you hear me?" Li asked into his watch.

"Hear you loud and clear, buddy." Eriol replied. Syaoran heard it through the earwig that the guard did not notice.

"Where do you live?" Li asked Katsumi.

"221 Cherry Lane. Why?"

"Did Sakura by any chance visit you?"

"Visit? She's my roommate who pays good money."

"You let an assassin live with you? Eriol, go scope 221 Cherry Lane."

"On it," Eriol replied.

"She's an assassin? That explains things," Katsumi said.

"You're not freaking out?" Li asked.

"No, cause I don't really give a damn. She paid money, good money and she rarely talked to me. I rarely saw her. Well technically, she's not my roommate. I live in a duplex so, yeah. She rented the other side of the house."

"And you just let her without any paperwork?"

"Yeah. Did I mention it was good money?"

"Did she stay there often?"

"No, she probably stayed there for at least a week. She paid me six months worth, but she said she'd probably stay there only for three months."

"When did she rent the place?"

"Five weeks ago."

"When did she leave?"

"Two days ago. Listen, does this hostage crap have anything to do with her because I'd really love to get the children out and myself too."

"You're not scared?"

"Uh, no. It's not like I haven't experienced this before. In college I was an activist and a hardcore parkour addict. I served my time in jail."

"That's lovely. We'll can you tell me anything about this building- fire escapes, stairs, anything?"

"Well, we're at the end of the left wing of the building. Behind us right now is a terrace. Two rooms up is a fire escape. The building is shaped like a 'U' but no curves. The stairs are at the center of the building. Uh, there's a bathroom near the stairs, with windows. You can easily climb out of it 'cause there's a tree," Syaoran looked at her bewildered. "I see you, yeah, I escaped from stupid meetings a couple of times. I learned it from these kids actually," she said gesturing to the quiet children huddled over the other side of the room. There were no guards present inside, but they were roaming the hallways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eriol and Tomoyo were scoping out Sakura's temporary residence.

"I think it's clear. Let's go in." The two headed inside the house. Everything was in order. No trace of anyone being there recently.

"What did Watanabe say? She was here two days ago?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. This place looks like it's never even been lived in. I mean, the dust and everything. I guess the place has been dusted, but nothing's worn out. Everything in this place is new!" Eriol said bemused.

"Well, let's check this place. Knowing Sakura, she's probably booby trapped the place and hid whatever in secret compartments."

After quickly searching the house, they came up with nothing.

"Even her bedroom had nothing!" Tomoyo complained. She let out a long sigh and more or less fell on the couch.

_Thunk._

"What was that?" Eriol asked.

"That was the couch," Tomoyo said prolonging the 'ou' sound and ending with a question.

"Couches don't make that sound."

Tomoyo quickly got up and removed the cushions. She then laughed in relief and amusement.

"Holy shit! How'd she remove the bed out of this sofa bed? How many boxes are here?"

"Holy shit is right!" Eriol agreed as he examined one of the boxes, "There has to be, what, a couple thousand dollars in here?"

There were different sized boxes hidden in the sofa. Tomoyo took one that looked like it was to be mailed. She opened it and took out its contents.

"I know where she's at. Eriol, listen, Sakura isn't this stupid to hide all her important documents in a sofa. There has to be more. Or..."

"Or what?" Eriol gestured her to move on.

"Or she meant for us to find this. Maybe she knew. Maybe—"

"She wanted us to find her," Eriol finished for her.

"What do you think is the best escape route?" Syaoran asked Katsumi.

"You're kidding me right? Isn't that your job?" Katsumi frustratingly asked.

"I didn't have a chance to scope out the building. My team is looking around Sakura's place for clues. They'll be back in a few, but I need to know just in case. It's your lead Watanabe," Syaoran answered her.

"And I thought it would be all rainbows and puppy dogs from now. I'm so getting an extra vacation in Paris."

"You won't be getting any if we don't get out of here."

At that moment Eriol chose to contact Syaoran.

"Hey man, you hear me?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, what's the status?" Syaoran asked.

"We're near campus again. You ready to bust out?" Eriol asked. Syaoran looked at Watanabe, and she nodded.

"On my signal, Eriol."

"Gotcha."

Li looked at one of the children. The child nodded and walked to the door. He caught the attention of one of the guards. He hid his hands behind his back and showed six fingers to Li.

A guard came busting through the door. "What do you want kid?"

"I need to go use the bathroom."

* * *

**THERE WE GO! NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE REVIEWS! :D Until next time. Cielito Lindo out! **


End file.
